À cette époque
by Park Lunatish
Summary: À cette époque, je te voulais. Ouais, beaucoup. Je te voulais follement : t'avoir à mes côtés, t'avoir rien que pour moi, te posséder sous toutes les formes, Misaki. [Sarumi ; Drabble/OS ? J'en sais rien ! D:]


Bonjour ! ^^ Voici mon premier écrit sur un couple que j'adore, le Sarumi, et accessoirement sur K Project. Voilà, donc j'ai écrit ce petit bout de texte en adoptant le point de vue de Fushimi par rapport à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Yata :) En espérant que ça vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Shingo Suzuki !

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à cesser. Je me force, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Je rêvais.

Et ça me hantait plus que l'on ne pouvait le penser.

Je rêvais beaucoup, à cette époque.

Je rêvais les yeux ouverts.

Je rêvais tout endormi. Tout éveillé. Tout haut.

Mes pieds, eux, je ne les sentais plus toucher le sol. À cause de toi, Misaki.

Misaki.

Je me souviens que je volais.

Je volais toujours, à cette époque. J'étais continuellement sur cette espèce de nuage d'éden.

Ouais, putain. Je volais. Sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit. Sans ailes. Sans faire d'effort. Parce que, de toute façon, qui a besoin d'ailes ?

Ton amour, il me rendait dingue. Il me rendait fou : de passion, de volupté, de désir. Il me hantait, était envahissant, me faisait perdre toute la contenance dont j'avais l'habitude de faire preuve. Et ça m'énervait.

Ça m'énervait parce que je souriais. Je souriais sans raison, à cette époque. Ta présence suffisait à faire courber mes lèvres d'habitude plissées en une volute de joie. C'était bien la seule chose que je me refusais de comprendre.

Oui. Je souriais parce que tu me donnais envie de le faire. Car c'était toi et toi seul qui savais comment me faire sourire ─ que ce soit un rictus ; quand j'avais une irrésistible envie de toi, ─ ou un simple rire ; lorsque je sentais cette allégresse dégueulasse irradier la moindre fibre de mon corps.

Puis j'ai eu envie. J'ai voulu, j'ai désiré.

À cette époque, je te voulais. Ouais, beaucoup. Je te voulais follement : t'avoir à mes côtés, t'avoir rien que pour moi, te posséder sous toutes les formes. Te rendre toute cette connerie d'ivresse et d'ardeur en pleine face, te la faire sentir autant que je la ressentais.

Je te voulais avec moi, matin, midi et soir, Misaki. Je pensais à toi. Je me réjouissais lorsque je te retrouvais. J'adorais te charrier et te voir sortir de tes gonds, toujours pour terminer cette altercation quotidienne dans tes bras et sur tes lèvres. Tes lèvres si savoureuses.

Et je m'en souviens. C'est ce dont je me souviens le plus. Ces résurgences qui me font doucement rire au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Au début, tu m'as manqué, oui. Tu m'as affreusement manqué. Tu n'étais plus avec moi, là, à côté. À cette époque, tu me manquais de trop. J'avais besoin de toi, mais je ne voulais pas faire face à la réalité. J'étais trop fier. Trop jaloux, trop égoïste, trop fou de toi.

Oh, mais je le suis encore, Misaki.

J'étais possessif, je connaissais ─ et je connais, tout de toi. Tous les jours, pourtant, tu t'éloignais un peu plus de moi. Et la chaleur de ton toucher, de ta peau, de tes mots hardis, osés, audacieux, fougueux, qu'est-ce qu'elle me manquait.

Alors j'espérais. J'ai espéré. À cette époque, je ne désirais plus qu'une seule chose. J'attendais, je le voulais, je me l'étais promis.

J'espérais que la distance entre nous ne serait que passagère. Qu'elle disparaitrait bien vite, un jour ou l'autre.

J'espérais que l'on se retrouverait par hasard, au coin d'une rue, et que nous oublierions toute cette histoire dans de nouvelles embrassades et taquineries.

J'espérais beaucoup, mais je ne faisais rien.

Je ne faisais rien, parce que je ne voulais pas que cela recommence. Tu t'étais éloigné de moi, et à cette époque, tu ne me voyais plus. Alors pourquoi me reprocher d'user de la seule manière possible afin que tu continues de ne voir que moi, moi et moi seul ?

Oui, à cette époque, j'espérais secrètement que l'on puisse un jour se retrouver.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cet amour envahissant que je te portais et que je te porte s'atteste sous la forme d'une haine passionnée.

Une haine que tu me rends bien, Misaki.

* * *

**Kyuh, je les adore ! :D**

**À la prochaine !**


End file.
